


Taming A Lion

by Tindomerelhloni



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Army, Battle, Before John met Sherlock, Captain John Watson, Colonel Sebastian Moran - Freeform, John in Afghanistan, Johnbastian, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Sex, wounded john
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tindomerelhloni/pseuds/Tindomerelhloni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New recruit, Captain Watson settles into life in Afghanistan. He's caught the eye of Colonel Sebastian Moran.</p>
<p>This will start as John and Sebastian in a relationship, and end in eventual Johnlock. Because Johnlock is life ;) </p>
<p>This will be mainly porn without plot, as I don't want to run into plot holes with detailed military life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Military slang: (Will be updated as needed)
> 
> CO = Commanding Officer  
> Klick = One kilometer or .62 miles
> 
> (This is Unbeta'd so forgive any typos)

 

“Fuck…” The groan comes from the new recruit, Captain John Watson. The young doctor tosses his hand face down on the table and leans back. “I fold. My hand is shit.”

“Check.” Colonel Sebastian Moran says, eyeing the newcomer with interest. Captain Watson was fresh out of boot camp, serving on his first tour. He’d only been with them a few days, but from what he could had learned the doctor was fitting in well, which made his job easier as he’d been left in charge of the base

However, there was something about the doctor that Moran couldn’t put his finger on. The rest of the men show their cards, and Moran grins, momentarily forgetting the doctor. No one had been able to beat his four of a kind.

“Watson!” Lieutenant Pierce laughed, tossing the doctor a piece of paper. (They played for chores here, as Moran refused to let them bet with their hard earned money.) “Loos for you! One week.”

“Captain… you’ll do well to remember.” John said, but there was no animosity in his voice.

“Sorry, Sir.” Pierce said, warming rather quickly to the newcomer.

Moran gave himself away before realizing it, by arching an eyebrow at the ease with which Watson had been able to assert himself. It was unlike his men to take to new recruits, let alone anyone with a higher rank than themselves. Watson caught the look, and returned it with a wink that made his heart race.

 _“Get a grip, Moran!”_  He chided himself, forcing himself to put on a blank face. It really was no secret to his men that he preferred male partners, however it was frowned upon to involve oneself with members of your own base.

They played on. Watson won a few rounds, then he lost a few.  It was getting late, and Watson had his first shift in the morning so after winning (losing) back a week’s worth of having to clean the loos each night, he decided to call it quits.

“Oi! That starts tonight, Captain!” Pierce called out, pointing to the paper in Watson’s hand.

“Right. I just need someone to show me to the supply tent.” Watson accepted his defeat with grace and a smile as he stood by the door to the mess hall where they’d all been playing.

“I’ll show you” Moran found himself saying, pushing back his chair and standing up. “Should probably give you a proper tour before tomorrow.”

“As you wish, Sir.” Watson stepped back, letting the Colonel exit the mess hall first, then followed him into the (still warm) night air. “Christ, you’d think the sun going down would help ease the heat.”  

“You’ll get used to it.” Moran laughed, as he lead the way to to the supply tent, pointing out various things here and there. “Some nights, it does get cold. But we won't be seeing that for a few months yet.”

“Been here long?” Watson said, hands clasped behind his back.

“Second time in the country, first time here. At ease.” Moran nodded towards Watson. “First tour, right?”

“Mm yes.” Watson mused, before adding a hasty “Sir!”

“Drop the Sir, we’re alone.” Moran huffed, pushing his way into the supply tent and searching his pocket for a torch. Finding one he flicked it on and moved it about the small tent. “Everything’s here.” Moran contented himself to pass off the torch and watch as Watson acquainted himself with the supply tent. Watson grabbed the torch and soon gathered up the required supplies. As he turned around, he shone the beam of light on Moran’s face.

“Can I help you find something, _Sir._ ” He stalked closer to his CO, stopping when he was  less than an inch away. “I saw you… watching me all night.” The short Captain purred, placing a hand on Moran’s chest.

“Did you, soldier?” Moran said, trying to sound more confident than he was feeling. It _was_ true. He was taken by his new Captain. Shorter than he was, blond, blue eyes the color of the night sky, and his smile light up the room. But it wouldn’t do to be taken with one of his officers, let alone on said Captains second day.

“Yes… And I have half a mind to take you right here.” Watson’s hand traveled down Moran’s shirt, stopping less than half an inch from his belt. “But, I have to go clean the loo.” Watson winked, and on it sent a thrill through Moran, and stepped away. “Another time perhaps.” And with that the Captain was gone, leaving his CO alone in the supply tent, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

It was late when John returned to his tent after leaving the loo spotless. He was tired, hot, and desperately in need of water. As he pushed his way into his living quarters, a small square tent furnished with a single desk, chair and cot, he stood stock still staring dumbly at the figure that was lounged on his cot.

“Excuse me, but this is my tent?”

“Ah, Watson!” Moran sat up and grinned, looking quite at home. “Yes, forgive my intrusion. But you did say another time, and I was hoping now would be appropriate.”

“This is hardly, appropriate, _Sir._ ” Watson laughed as he kicked off his boots, letting out a sigh of relief as his hot feet were freed from the restricting combat boots.  

“Is that a no, Watson?” Moran asked, legs now swinging over the cot, watching the young Captain.

“Did I say no? And please, call me John, when alone…” The Captain shamelessly pulled off his shirt and tossed it on his chair. “Are you going to watch as I strip?” He quirked an eyebrow, his hands on his belt.

“Yes.” The reply was simple enough, and it made John laugh.

“Right. Well… I’ve never had a man before.” He admitted, deciding having it out in the open now was best for everyone.

“Never?” Moran’s face lit up, a smirk covering his lips. “Well then, Captain Watson…” He reached forward for John’s belt but his purr fell short when Watson growled.

“Why are you still clothed?” Watson snapped, “It won’t be long before someone comes looking for you.”  
  
“Ordering _me_ about?” Moran snarled, surging forward and snatching the Captain up by his belt, and with a strong heave soon had Watson lying breathlessly on the cot. “You’ll quickly find out that I don’t do well with being ordered about, Watson.”

“Yeah, well, I like being in charge in the bedroom” Watson growled as he fought to get up, to push Moran down and rip his clothes off. The Colonel was too strong for him, however, and after a brief struggle Watson gave up and resigned himself to glare up at the blond man.

“Oi!” Moran sat, straddling Watson’s hips and crossed his arms. “If you don’t want this…”

“Shut up and kiss me.” Watson demanded, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down into a crushing kiss. Watson found himself pleasantly surprised as the other man began to kiss him in earnest. Moran's hands came up and strong fingers wrapped around his neck. As they squeezed, and John found himself fighting for breath. Arousal burned in his stomach and he let out a strangled moan as he felt all the blood in his body rush to his cock. At Watson’s moan Moran gave him a smirk and sat up again.

“I’ve still got my clothes on Soldier, plan on doing something about that?” Moran smirked as he ran his index finger in small circles over his nipple with a soft moan.

“Yes, Sir.” Watson nodded, getting up as Moran stood, standing beside the taller man. Moran was  wearing a tan sleeveless shirt, his camo over shirt long since taken off due to the heat. Watson slid his hands up Moran’s torso, beneath his shirt, his breath hitching as his fingers ran over defined muscles. He lifted the shirt up and over Moran’s head, and tossed it to the side, stepping back with his jaw hanging open as he gaped at Moran’s abdomen, the man was _fit_.

“Like what you see, Captain?” Moran drawled a small smirk playing over his lips. “If so, you’ll like the rest…” He rocked his hips, indicating that Watson was to removing his trousers as well.

“Boots.” Watson demanded, pointing to the chair, meaning for Moran to sit. Instead Moran lifted a foot and put his heavy boot on Watson’s thigh, and waited. It was difficult, pulling Moran’s boots off without either man falling over, but Watson managed it, and soon they were both standing, chest against chest with Moran’s lips sucking a spot on Watson’s neck as they fumbled with each other’s belts. Growing frustrated with the distraction that Moran’s mouth caused Watson pulled away with a snarl and dropped to his knees, his eyes directly at Moran’s belt.

“It’s going to be easier to tame you than I thought, little Lion.” Moran purred, his hands rucking through John’s short sandy blond hair.   
  
“We’ll see about that.” Watson retorted as he pulled open first Moran’s belt, then trousers. Watson let out a gasp as he pushed Moran’s trousers and pants to the floor and Moran’s erection bounced out from beneath the restricting layers. Moran’s cock was nearly 8 inches long, and easily three inches thick fully hard, and it made Watson’s mouth water.

Before he had time to fully appreciate it, however, Watson felt the wind being knocked out of him as he was picked up, flipped onto his back on the cot, hands roughly grabbing at his belt before he hand a chance to recover. He was soon stripped, and his impressive, though not quite as large erection, was left leaking and twitching in the open air.

“Not many men around here are this excited to see me…” Moran’s purr was a deep rumble as he climbed onto the cot and licked away Watson’s precum.

“Have…” Watson panted, fighting for control over his breathing and thoughts as Moran’s mouth wrapped around his cock and his tent was filled with the filthy sucking noises that accompany the best blow job a man could receive. “Have many men, do you?”

“A few…” Moran said, as he pulled up with a loud pop. “None lately, they all prefer pussy…” Moran gave Watson a disgusted look before swallowing him whole again. Watson began to let out a deep moan but it was stifled when Moran swung a long arm up and stuck his fingers in Watson’s open mouth.

“Suck, and be quite!” He hissed. “Don’t make me gag you.”

Watson quickly obeyed and soon his tongue was swirling around three of Moran’s fingers while sucking lightly. He did his best, emulating what Moran was doing on his cock, while fighting the animal that was rising up inside him. He nearly lost his resolve, however, when the fingers of Moran’s other hands soon began prodding against his anus, aided by saliva. He let out a low breathy gasp when Moran’s fingers pressed inside him and he did his best to relax. While not unpleasant, this feeling was completely foreign to him.  After a short time Moran began wiggling, pumping and scissoring his fingers, brushing lightly against Watson’s prostate with a satisfied growl when the doctor writhed beneath him.

“There…” Moran said, fitting all five of his fingers inside Watson, pumping a few times. “I think you’re ready for my cock now.” Moran gave Watson’s cock one last lick with his tongue before getting on his knees between the Doctor’s legs. He hooked both of Watson’s legs over one shoulder and spat into his palm, sliding the spittle over his cock.

Moran pushed the tip of his cock against Watson’s hole and, aided by the saliva that was slipping between his cheeks from the blow job, he slid in easily. He pushed slowly, watching the doctor for any signs of pain, and seeing with what ease the doctor took the initial stretch, he growled and pushed himself in to the hilt. As the Captain adjusted to his cock, Moran wrapped his slick fingers around Watson’s member and began twisting his fist in a slow teasing rhythm.

“Is that all you’ve got?” The Captain growled, his short hair sticking up from where Moran’s fingers had run through it. His brow was coated in sweat, both from heat and from their activities, and he was now bucking his hips up, effectively fucking himself on Moran’s cock.   
  
“My my…” Moran whispered, letting his hips match the slow even speed of his wrists. “I have quite a feisty lion here.. You even look like one, with your hair a mess like that. How about you shut up now, stop demanding things from me, and let me fuck you!” Moran growled and he pulled all the way out of Watson before slamming back in hard enough to make the whole cot shake.

“Harder!” Watson growled, his hands found Moran’s thighs and he dug his nails in as he demanded more.

“I should make you suffer, _Captain_. For letting a little lion like yourself demand something of me…” Moran grunted, the tent filling with the wet sounds of their bodies slapping together, his balls almost hurt from the force of hitting Watson’s body this hard. But he loved it, oh he loved having the smaller man edge him on, demanding more. It had been far too long since Moran had a lover like this, and he wasn’t about to slow down just to prove a point. “Next time you demand something you’ll be giving me 50 push ups while I fuck your ass, do you understand?” He brought a hand down hard on the side of Watson’s arse and gave a satisfied grunt at Watson’s moan.

“Yes, _Sir.”_ Watson conceded, but there was a  hint of sarcasm that Moran looked forward to fucking out of this man.

“You will be mine, and all mine…” Moran growled, his balls tightened as he claimed the young Captain. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir!” No sarcasm this time… good. With that Moran let out a low roar and came hard inside the doctor, nearly paralyzed until his orgasm was complete. As his legs began twitching he focused his remaining attention and energy on the Doctor,  and with a few hard twists he felt the Doctor’s release hot and heavy on his hand.

“Have you ever tasted yourself?” Moran asked as he brought his cum covered hand up to his mouth and sucked Watson’s cum away. When Watson shook his head no Moran smiled. “Good.. Something else we can do.”  
  
With that Moran pulled himself off of Watson, dressed and winked at the spent Doctor.

  
“Best get some sleep, your rounds start tomorrow.” And with that he was gone, leaving the young Captain to figure out what the fuck had just happened.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... maybe I was impatient...
> 
> Here is "Chapter one"
> 
> Chapter "Two" is still being written, and I have a 10 hour work day tomorrow. So that definitely will not be up until mid weekend.
> 
> Also, thank you for the kind words so far!!! Sebby's character is based off of a friend of mine, who adore's Sebastian, so I'm kind of channeling her. 
> 
> (Again, sorry for Typo's I don't have a beta, and I'm far too impatient to go over this with a fine tooth comb. But I really do need a beta.)

 

Six hard metal coffins laid out before him, ready for transport. Each covered with the their country's flag. Two American flags. Four British flags. Six men, fighting for their countries in this godforsaken war. Six. And Watson had lost them all. It was no fault of his, their injuries had been to great, victims of a brutal IED attack ten klicks west. 

Captain John Watson, Chief Assistant Surgeon, was arguably the best Doctor within a 60 mile radius, and today he’d failed. Failed to save the lives of these six souls. Now they sat in their metal boxes, in large warehouse room lit only by a single naked bulb. Watson sat next to them, head in his hands. He was so absorbed in his grief that he didn’t hear the footsteps approaching until a sturdy hand gripped his shoulder. 

“Don’t beat yourself up, Doctor.” A familiar gravelly voice broke the silence and Watson looked up and offered him a smile, grateful they were alone. It wouldn’t do well to be seen being so friendly with the Colonel.

“I lost them Seb…” John kept his voice low, preventing it from echoing throughout the room.   
  
“John…” Moran’s voice was gentle, his CO taking a knee beside him, hand placed high on his thigh. “It was not your fault. You’re the best doctor we have, if you couldn’t save them…” 

John wordlessly nodded and fell forward in his chair, his head resting in the crook of Sebastian neck. He found himself thankful that the Colonel had sought him out, he hadn’t realized just how badly he needed to be comforted right now. Seven weeks into his recruitment here in Kandahar, Moran had proven to be that constant source of comfort. Both of them even admitting to themselves that they were in a relationship, of sorts at least. 

“Go to bed, I have a few things I need to take care of, but I won't be far behind. You’ve earned a break, Doctor.” Moran ordered gently, running his hand down the Doctor’s leg. 

“Going to hit the showers, then the mess hall, then I’ll go.” Watson stood, straightened his uniform and walked from the room without a second glance at Moran.

Watson ate quickly, wanting to get away from the looks of pity the other soldiers cast in his direction. So, it was with a sigh of relief that he stepped out into the setting sun. The oppressive heat felt like a cool breeze compared to the looks he’d been receiving. He passed a few men, running the base, and nodded when they stopped to salute him. He entered his tent, and as he did so, he left Captain Watson at the door with a relieved sigh.

He was just sitting down to take off his boots when the tent flap opened and Colonel Moran entered, quickly closing the flap behind him before they were noticed. Moran surprised John by dropping to his knees in front of him, removing his boots for him in an act of rare submission. Moran’s hands slid up John’s legs and John let out a tired groan.

“Let me take care of you tonight.” John knew it was a request, not an order. His smile widened when Moran pulled two flasks from one of the pockets of his trousers and handed one to him. 

“Where did you get this?” John twisted the cap off and sniffed at its contents, cringing when the liquid burned his nose. “Whiskey?” he asked hopefully, taking a large sip when Moran nodded.

“Got it in town, traded a few things for it.” Moran kicked his own boots off and sat on the cot beside John, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and offering one to John, who declined.

“You can’t smoke in here.” John glared at Moran and pulled the cigarette from his mouth. “I’ve got inspection tomorrow, and if they smell cigarette smoke they’ll know someone’s been in here. Everyone knows I don’t smoke… and neither should you.”  He tore the pack away from Seb and tossed them aside. It was no real secret that he and Moran were together, but it was best to not go parading it about lest someone claim Watson was getting better treatment than the rest. 

“Easy, little lion…” Moran chuckled. “They’re too good to give up. Just like you.” With that Moran’s lips were on his, soft and tasting like whiskey. John hummed happily at the contact and his free hand clasped around the back of Sebastian’s neck.

“Sebby…” John pulled away and sighed, taking another swig of whiskey. “I’ve lost men before. But never…”    
  
“John, it was  _ not _ your fault. And if you beat yourself up over it any more, I’ll personally see to it that you’re punished!” Moran snarled, biting at John’s lip, wishing he could leave marks on the doctor’s skin. John nodded, resting his head against Moran’s chest, his dog tags cool against his skin, as they sat side by side on his cot. 

“Will you let me?” Moran said softly, running his hand over John’s back. John knew he was asking for permission to take care of him, to love him, maybe even for sex, so he looked up and smiled. 

“Yeah, Tiger, that sounds lovely.” He nodded slowly, feeling a bit of life come back into him at the grin Moran gave him. Moran was a handsome man, tall, muscular, eyes the color of twilight, his blond hair cut into a perfect military buzz. He had a scar covering his left eye that ran from eyebrow to just below his bottom lid, John had started calling him Tiger shortly after they’d gotten together, because of the scar.

“What do you need tonight?” Moran asked, letting John take one more sip before he gently took the flask out of his hands, knowing neither of them could afford to get drunk. Though John’s shift was technically over, if the sirens started, indicating incoming wounded, he’d be needed in the infirmary. 

“Hard and fast, like our first time. But maybe harder.” John sighed, pulling his tan shirt up over his head, revealing a perfectly muscled torso from seven weeks spent in the gym beside his partner. 

“Hard?” Moran’s eyebrows quirked up in surprise, he’d been expecting John to want slow and sensual, not hard. “You sure?” 

“Mmhmm.” John nodded giving him a warm smile as he continued undressing himself. He’d no sooner draped his trousers over the back of the single chair when Moran’s hands were on his hips, pulling him backwards towards the bed, gently biting John’s arse.

“Want to mark you…” Sebastian purred, pulling John into the bed and straddling his hips as he pulled his own shirt off. 

“Want to be marked.” John purred back, swallowing hard. He loved watching Sebastian strip, there was something, primal, manly about it. He’d always tear his clothing off, letting it fall where it would, not caring about anything other than the man, who was in this case, between his thighs. “Should have taken these off first…” John smirked, tugging at Moran’s belt. “We have a bad habit of forgetting our belts…”

“Quiet!” Moran growled, his face twisting into what John assumed was supposed to be a look of authority, but made John laugh instead. “Or I’ll have you for insubordination!” 

“But you’ll ‘have me’ anyway.” John teased as he slowly loosened Moran’s belt. “So, I hardly see a problem.” 

“I distinctly remember telling you to be quite.” Moran snapped, quickly falling to the role of the  dominating partner. John sighed and relaxed against the cot. For the next hour, maybe more, John didn’t have to care, didn’t have to worry about being responsible for anyone, not even himself. Sebastian was here, and he would take care of him. 

“Sorry, Sir.” John murmured, eyes half open so he could watch his lover strip. There was a soft rustle as the rest of Sebastian’s clothing fell to the ground.    
  
“That’s a good Lion.” Sebastian purred, crawling back over John, pressing the full weight of his body against John’s as he buried his face in John’s neck. “I’m going to leave marks today,” Moran purred, scraping his teeth over John’s jugular. “That way, over the next couple of days, when you’re feeling down, you’ll have something to remember me by.”

Sebastian sat up and dragged his nails over John’s chest, stopping when his fingers met the cold metal of John’s dog tags. 

“Maybe I’ll fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk properly for a week.” He rumbled against John’s chest, teeth nipping at soft flesh, tongue lapping in its wake. “Would you like that, little lion?”

“Don't go making empty promises, Sebby.” John growled back, hands reaching around to grope Moran’s firm arse. 

“Have I ever let you down, Johnny?” Moran flashed him a wild smile before sitting up and flipping John over onto his stomach.

“And stop topping from the bottom!” He growled, before looking around and asking, “Where’s the lube?” John reached under the pillow and retrieved a half empty bottle. “Having fun without me? This was mostly full last time I was here…” 

“Can you blame me? You've been busy.” John twisted his head to the side and smirked only to receive a smack so hard on his arse that Moran’s hand print was left behind, strikingly red against his pale skin.    
  
“I see that I’ll have to set up some rules before I leave…” The Colonel snarled. Moran’s weight lifted off of John and there was a jingle of metal as the taller man pulled his belt free from his trousers. Moran shifted off the bed and stood tall beside his lover, folding the belt in half in his hands for John to see.    
  
“Ten.” Moran said, holding up the belt in a simple indication of what was to come, leaning forward until their noses nearly touched.  “Two extra for every noise you make. Nod if you understand.” Swallowing hard John nodded and instinctively bit his lip.    
  
“None of that now,” Moran purred, running a finger of John’s lip. “Or you’ll bite through your lip.” John obediently let go of his lip and took a deep breath as Moran straighten up. John exhaled, and waited, knowing that Moran wouldn’t go easy on him and that any air in his lungs would only greatened his risk of making noise. The slashes came hard and fast, leaving behind hot red welts that made John’s eyes water. By the 8th slash John’s lungs were burning, desperate for air, by the 9th, he was seeing spots and after the 10th John sucked in a sweet lungful of air and blinked the tears from his eyes as his head swam. 

“I’m impressed, little Lion.” Moran purred, raking his nails over John’s now extremely sensitive arse. “Not even a peep.” Before John had a chance to respond Moran was mounting John’s thighs and pushing a lubed finger between his cheeks while the other hand grabbed a fistful of red arse and pulled it aside, revealing John’s pink hole. “Always so fucking tight… Every damn time!”

Moran grinned as his finger slipped inside. He had this down to a perfected science, working John like putty between his fingers, and it wasn’t long until John was pliant and open beneath him. Once John was ready Moran stood up and dragged John by the hips until his feet were on the floor and he was bent over his cot, dick hard and hanging in the air. 

“Open it up…” Moran growled, and let out a loud moan as John pulled his cheeks open for him. “You want this cock?” He asked, slapping his hard member against John’s arse. 

“Yes, Sir.” John moaned, purring like the little lion he was. Moran pushed his tip in, smirking at John’s moan then pulled out.    
  
“How much do you want it?” He pushed his tip in again, then pulled out, teasing the hot and bothered Captain.   
  
“Please, Sir. I need it, I need your cock.” John moaned, his words muffled as his face pressed hard against the cot. 

“I’ll give it to you…” Moran said, push only his tip in once again. “Only if you promise that your cock is mine, and mine alone.”   
  
“Oh god yes…” John cried, his knuckles going white as he held his arse open for his partner.

“Fuck!” Moran roared, slamming his full 8 inches inside John in one quick motion. “You understand what that means….” he thundered, as he seated himself fully against John’s arse. “No touching, no wanking, nothing… Not without my  _ expressed  _ permission.”    
  
“Yes, Sir!” John shouted, grinding his arse against Moran’s hips.   
  
“Oh fuck yeah…” Moran moaned, grabbing John’s arse. “There you go…” He grunted, slamming in hard, putting a leg up on the cot for leverage. John’s constant cries of pleasure as Moran’s cock disappeared into his arse with hard purpose only served to push the Colonel harder. 

  
“Just like that!” John shouted, now gripping both sides of the cot, his back arched, head thrown back, as Moran slammed into his prostate. With each thrust John’s cock brushed against the side of the cot, teasing him, reminding him of what it felt like to be touched, and soon John was whimpering, begging for release, but Moran would hear nothing of it. He was enjoying this too much. He loved pushing John to his limits, fucking him within an inch of consciousness, reminding him what it felt like to lose control. 

Just when John thought he couldn’t take any more, Moran began slapping his already sore arse, red hand prints now covered the red welts as the Colonel began shouting his pleasure, not giving two shits over who heard him. Tonight was about John, about what his lover needed, and tonight his lover needed this.    
  
“You like that Lion?”

“Oh shit! God… Tiger…fuck..” John swore, “Yes!”

“God!” Moran moaned, slapping John’s arse as hard as his hands could stand it   
  
“Sir! Tiger! Shit! It feels so good!” John shouted, eyes squeezed shut and body  vibrating from head to toe with adrenaline. “Please, Sir!” 

“Yes!” Sebastian growled, secretly thankful because his orgasm was not far off. 

“Oh shit! Tiger, I’m coming!” John cried and pushed his head against the cot and his whole body shuddered and his cock twitched, painting white strips of hot cum over the side of his cot and his floor. He cried out  and collapsed boneless against his cot, knees fully giving out, as his body twitched and shook. 

“FUCK!” Moran swore as John’s muscles clamped down around him, milking out his orgasm like that had been his intention from the very beginning. Moran saw stars, and at the last moment pulled out, watching as stream after stream of hot cum shot over John’s back, landing as far up as the Captain’s neck. He smirked, secretly proud of himself for shooting his seed that far, and willed his legs to work as he stumbled backwards. As if knowing that Moran was about to grab his clothes and leave, John’s hand shakily shot out and wrapped around his wrist. 

“Stay?”

The request shook Moran more than the orgasm had, and he blinked dumbly down at the Captain as John pulled himself up onto his cot and fell back with a sigh.

“Please?”

Moran regarded John with a look of surprise. Never before had the Captain asked him to stay with him. 

“Yes, alright, my lovely Lion. But you need water… The whiskey.. and… that..” Moran grinned at the cum still dripping off of John’s back. “You’ll wake up with a headache.” 

“Oi... “ John murmured, nearly half asleep. “And who’s the doctor here?” 

“You, which is why I, as your CO, cannot afford to have you under the weather, even for a day.” After forcing John to drink half of a bottle of water he’d found on the Captain’s desk Moran lowered himself onto the cot, his chest pressed against John’s chest, and sighed as the smaller man wove himself around his body and nuzzled his head just below his chin. It was a tight fit, but wrapped in each other’s arms like this they made it work and Moran couldn’t find himself bothered enough to care about the prospect to waking up with his arms half asleep. 


	3. Chapter 2

Watson’s internal clock woke him at 0400. He stretched as best he could on the cramped cot then snuggled up against Moran’s warm body. Still half asleep Moran wrapped his arms tight around his doctor and let out a low hum as John pressed soft kisses to his chest.

“Wouldn't have taken you for a cuddler.” Moran’s voice was a low rumble, thick with sleep, and it sent an electric shock directly to John’s groin. His cock twitched as it began to swell and Moran let out a soft chuckle.  

“Happy to see me?” 

“Something like that…” John whispered, rolling his hips against Moran’s thigh. Moran’s chuckle grew deeper as he moved John's hand from his chest to his groin, pressing John's palm against his cockstand. 

“Me too.” He purred as they exchanged sleepy kisses. 

“Sebby…” John gasped for breath after a particularly heated kiss, blinking sleepily at his lover. Moran looked gorgeous like this, still half asleep, hair sticking out in every direction, chest rising and falling from shallow breaths. “I’d like… to have you.” 

“How do you mean, my brave little lion?” Sebastian whispered as his hands smoothed down John's messy hair affectingly.

“Well…” John propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at his lover. “I’d rather like the chance to be inside you… if you’ll let me.” 

“Mmmm….” Moran purred, pulling John in for a kiss. “I think I’d like that.” 

“Good… roll to your side.” John gently tapped Moran on the hip and kissed the back of his shoulder blade as he pressed his chest up against Moran’s back. Lubing his fingers up he took great care in opening his partner up, Moran’s sighs and moans encouraging him as he worked two, then three fingers inside the taller man. 

“Fuck it, John. I’m more than ready… We don’t have all morning! And use a condom, I don’t want to have cum leaking out of my arse while inspecting the barracks this morning.” 

“Bossy!” John admonished, biting Moran’s hip. “Say please.” 

“Please.” Moran growled through clenched teeth, but there was a playful twinkle in his eyes.

“Better.” John murmured, kissing the the spot where he’d left red teeth marks on Moran’s skin. He reached over to the side, and into the desk drawer and withdrew a condom and with practised ease slipped it on. Moran watched with a smirk then settled back into the bed as John positioned himself behind his lover.

Moran lay on his back, his hips twisted away from John, and one arm reaching behind him wrapping around John’s shoulders and back as the short blond lined his cock up with his entrance. At the first stretch Moran’s nails dug into John’s back and he let out a low rumble of approval. While not as long as his cock, John’s was just as thick, making Moran feel stuffed, but needing more without movement. And then, John began to move. His hips snapped up, and he immediately began to pant. His pant turned to a groan when Moran reached down and began to stroke his own cock.

“God, so hot… so fucking hot, Sebby.” John ran his hand over Sebastian’s chest, then grabbed his chin, pulling his lips towards his  awith a crushing force. 

“Think of me as a lion, do you?” John purred darkly as he climbed onto his knees and gripped Moran's arse hard in both hands. “Then let me fuck you like the animals we are!” With that John let out a cry and pounded into Moran with all the strength he could muster as was soon growling as his orgasm washed over bun. His grip on Moran's arse tightened and be clenched his teeth into a low purr as his whole body flexed and tensed as he shot his hot seed into the condom. 

“Fuck, Tiger!” John groaned as Sebastian’s muscles clamped down around his pulsing cock. “Fuck… can feel you.” John moaned as Moran miled the last of his orgams from his wrecked body. Sebastian let out a deep chuckle that turned into a low sigh as he painted his stomach in ribbons of his own cum.

“Christ!” John exclaimed as he collapsed on the cot, half draped over Moran. “That was…” He laughed, wiping sweat from his forehead. Before allowing himself to fully curl up next to Moran he pulled off the condom and tossed it onto the floor.

“Hot?” Moran finished his sentence for him with a smirk as he made room for beside him for John. 

“Mmm…”  John agreed, nuzzling his nose against the hollow of Moran’s neck, kissing his Adam's apple. 

“Mmm feels nice…” Moran muttered, pulling John into a tight embrace. “Let’s skip the gym this morning… sleep in.”    
  
“Tempting…” John hummed, still showering Moran with kisses. “But we should get up before we shirk our duties and spend the day shagging. Plus, I’ve got to tidy up for inspection, I’ve got reports to finish by 0900, and I’ve got my rounds this afternoon. 

“Spoilsport.” Moran groaned and loosened his grip on his lover. 

“Sorry, mate. But I’ve heard that you don’t want to get on the Colonel's bad side or he takes away wanking privileges.” John joked, pressing a soft kiss to Sebastian’s lips. “If you leave now,” he added with a quick glance at his watch, “you’ll just miss the the morning guard as he does his rounds. Hurry, and if we have time I’ll let you fuck me in the showers.” 

“Can’t today, Lion.” Sebastian rolled off the cot and sighed. “I’ve got the General coming to escort the dead home.” Sebastian hastily put his clothes on then leaned down and took John’s head in his hands. “Meet you in the gym. Love you.” At the Colonel’s confession John froze momentarily before beaming up at the taller man.

“I er…. well, while it’s true… I wasn’t intending to say that just now… It rather, slipped out.” John’s smile widened and he reached up to stroke Sebastian’s cheek. 

“Love you too, Tiger, now off with you! Or we’ll be caught!” John laughed and shooed his lover away, watching as Moran disappeared into the early morning light. 

John allowed himself a few more moments curled up in bed, enjoying the post orgasmic haze and the way his pillow now smelled of Sebastian. After five minutes, and nearly falling asleep twice, John forced himself out of bed and set about tidying his tent. He made his bed, swept the dirt floor clean of debris, (and footprints) then tossed the condom in the trash. On his way to the gym he tossed his trash in the base’s dumpster and smiled as he went off to meet his lover.

0800 found Captain Watson  in his office, coffee in hand (the tea here was shit and everyone knew it) and a pile of reports on the desk in front of him. He was just about to start the last medical report when there was a knock on his door.

“Enter.” He said automatically without looking up. His visitor stepped in and cleared his throat. Watson looked up and stood up, quickly bringing his hand up in salute. “Sir!” He said, acknowledging the Colonel and his guest.

“Captain Watson, this is General Lewis.” Moran motioned to the General as he stepped closer to the desk. Watson saluted again then relaxed as the General waved him off.

“At ease, Doctor.” General Lewis sat on the other side of the desk and waved Watson to his chair. “Too much saluting in this god forsaken war. Not like it’ll win the war for us.” Lewis pulled a cigar from his pocket and began chewing on the end, uttering a disgusted laugh. “Wouldn’t that be grand?”

“Uh, yes, Sir.” Watson shot a confused look in Moran’s direction. Cnl. Moran shrugged so John sat back and crossed his legs under his desk. “Is there something I can do for you, Sir?” 

“I’ve come for the reports, Watson, everyone back home is anxious to put these men to rest.”

“I’m nearly done, Sir. Just have to add in cause of death.”

“War, Watson! Isn’t that enough?” Lewis leaned back in his chair and continued chewing on his cigar.

“Inevitably, yes, however…” Watson began but was stopped short with Lewis stood. 

“Yes, well, carry on. I trust you’ll be done by the time we’re ready to ship out?”

“Yes, Sir. Should be finished by 0845.”

“Excellent.” 

 

**Later that day:**

  
  


No one had seen Captain Watson since lunch, which was unheard of for the Captain. Even when off duty, like he was, Watson was the life of the base. His sarcasm and practical jokes helped take away the sting of war. Though Moran inquired on his whereabouts discreetly, word quickly spread that the Colonel was worried, some even going as far as saying he was worried about his boyfriend. Moran had long since gone to bed, but left word that if Watson was found, he was to be alerted immediately. At 1930 a soft rap woke Moran from a fitful sleep. When he answered the door, dressed in only his boxers and t-shirt, Nurse Kadie stood, shuffling uncomfortably at the sight of her CO. 

“Sorry to bother you, Sir. But I heard you were looking for Captain Watson. I’ve just come off duty, and…” She faltered.

“Yes?” Moran asked, far too quickly.

“Have you checked the supply tent, Sir?” She wrung her hands and stared at the ground. “Sometimes, when he’s had a hard day, or needs to think, he goes to the supply tent. I saw him there one after-”

“Dismissed!” Moran ran back into his room and donned a dressing gown and hurried out in the direction of the supply tent. He slipped inside and before his eyes had a chance to adjust to the dark John’s voice could be heard from the back corner.

“Sebby?”

“John?” 

“Here” John flicked on an electric torch, lighting up the narrow path leading to the back of the tent. 

“This isn’t like you John.” Sebastian moved to the back of the tent and sat beside John, wrapping his arm around him.

“Sorry, Seb… Just needed to think.” 

“About what I said this morning?” Sebastian joked, trying to light the mood.

“No.” John smiled, leaning his head against Sebastian’s shoulder. “Not that... “    
  
“Good.” Sebastian whispered, kissing the top of John’s sandy hair before resting his head  on it. “So what’s wrong, little lion?”

“I keep wondering if there was something I could have done… something different. If I missed anything. I couldn’t even save one of them.”

“Stop beating yourself up, John! Come on, let’s go.”  Sebastian stood and held a hand out to John, helping him up off the floor. Colonel Sebastian Moran lead John, hand in hand across the base, leading him directly to his small hut on the other side of the hospital. 

“I’ve never been in here…” John looked around as they entered the hut and let out a low whistle. “I be it even has a real bed.”

“Care to find out, Watson?” Moran smirked, closing the  door and pressing John up against it. 

“Mmm. But.. Sebby?” John placed his hands on Sebastian’s back and tilted his head up into a kiss.

“Yes, my Lion?” Sebby purred, sucking John’s lip into his mouth.

“Can we just…” John let out a sigh and relaxed into Moran’s arms. “just cuddle?” He looked up, a tinge of red creeping along his cheeks and spreading to his jaw. 

“Come to bed, and I’ll take care of you.” Sebastian took John’s hand again and lead him to the back of the hut where a long cloth was hanging from the ceiling. Moran pulled it back and revealed a double wide cot.

“Double? Really? Didn’t know they made them this big.” John sat on the edge of the bed and took his shoes off, tossing them to the side. 

“They don’t. I made it.” Moran shrugged, living the blankets to show to cots strapped together. 

“We’re staying at your place more often… I love the way you’ve decorated.” John quipped, looking around at the bare walls. “I mean… Walls. Actual walls.”   
  
“Should I leave you and the walls alone for a little while, Captain?”  

John looked up at him and glared, pulling off his shirt and tossing his belt aside.

“Shut up and come to bed.”

“Oh, and now you’re ordering me about,  _ Captain _ ?” 

“Shut up, Sebby…” John groaned, chucked his trousers onto the floor and collapsed on the bed.

“Look at you, making yourself at home.” Sebastian tisked, picking up John’s discarded clothing and placing them on a chair before turning the lights off.

“You do it in my tent.”

“So I do.” Moran laughed, shedding his clothes and falling into bed beside John, he wrapped his arms around John, pulling him towards his chest and opened his mouth to speak.

“I’ll be fine, Sebby.” John cut in before Sebastian had a chance to ask.  “Really, I will. Just give me a few days.”    
  
“Alright, John.” Sebastian pulled the blankets up over them and settled back. 

“Think I’ll move in…” John sighed, stretching out properly for the first time in months.

“The nurses will talk.” Sebastian laughed, fondly kissing John’s head.

“They already do.” John whispered, sleep already taking hold of him.

“Goodnight, John.” 

“Night, Sebby.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something. Next few days are quite busy for me. Don't be worried if I don't update for a few days.


	4. Chapter 3

**December 24th 2007 0700**

“All set for tonight?” Sebastian Asked as John dressed for his morning rounds.

“Yeah. Even talked the cook into making a cake.” 

“Don’t think I’ve seen the camp this excited.” 

“That’s because you’re boring.” John smirked as he shoved his feet into his boots. “You’re too by the books.”

“Too by the books?” Moran growled teasingly, throwing a pillow forcefully at John’s head. “I let you practically move in. Didn’t I?” 

“Mmm.. MF!” John huffed as the pillow trussed his hair and looked around Sebastian’s hut, at his few belongings now relocated to Moran’s quarters, “That you did.” John picked up the pillow and closed the space between them in a few quick strides. He pressed the pillow into Sebastian’s lap and gave him a firm kiss on the lips. “See you tonight, Tiger.” 

“Mmhmm.” Sebastian reached up and cupped john’s face, returning the kiss. 

“Don't’ be late. The nurses have something special planned.” John murmured against Sebastian’s lips. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Now run along before I mark you down as tardy.” Moran snaked his hand round the back of John’s head and pulled him into a heated kiss. After a moment John pulled away with a slow sigh.

“Remind me to fill out a formal complaint later.” 

“What for?” Sebastian’s brows furrowed in concern.

“Against my CO.” John smirked, “For sexual harassment.” 

“Oh! Sod off!” Sebastian tossed the pillow again, but John ducked the blow and left with a laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

The day passed slowly for Captain Watson. Things had been slow in the hospital for a few days, so Watson and the nurses busied themselves with taking an extensive inventory of all their medication. The inspection had resulted in the find of an entire batch of expired Amoxicillin. Midday found Watson in his office writing up a report on the expired medication when there was a soft knock on his door. 

“Come in.” He smiled softly to himself, knowing full well who was behind the knock. Colonel Moran walked in holding a pair of festive antlers and locked the door behind him.

“Busy?” Moran asked, eyeing the pile of papers on Watson’s desk.

“Nothing that can’t wait.” Watson put his pen aside and folded his hands under his chin.

“Good.” Moran placed the antlers on his head and grinned, soft jingling from the bells on the antlers filled the room. “Though I could model these for you.”

“Oh?” The Captain stood and walked around his desk, eyeing his CO from head to toe. “I’m sorry, Sir, but you’re out of uniform. You’ll have to take it off.” Watson hooked a finger under the collar of Moran’s shirt and pulled it away from his body. “The uniform, that is. The antlers stay.” 

“Who died and made you Colonel?” Moran faked a sigh and began unbuttoning his shirt as Watson went and closed the curtain on the sole window in the room. 

“Care to play Doctor?” Moran smirked as he dropped his shirt on the floor.

“Sure. Turn your head and cough.” Watson stepped close, breathing hard against Sebastian’s neck while cupping his groin, slipping out of his military persona and into that of a lover.

“Hmm..” John kissed Sebastian’s neck just over his pulse point. “Your heart is racing… and you seem to be…” John squeezed harder, “quite hard. I think further examination is required. Strip.” 

“Yes, Doctor.” Sebastian smirked and dropped his trousers and pants in one quick motion. 

Within seconds the contents of John’s desk were scattered over the floor and John had Sebastian bent over it. 

“You’re in rare form, Watson.” Sebastian chuckled as John took charge of the situation.

“Hardly. Should see me with the ladies.” John moved around his desk and rummaged through the drawers in search of something to use as lube. He held up a bottle of lotion and grinned. “With Shea butter to make your arse extra soft.”  He smirked and slid it across the desk where it landed next to Sebastian’s nose.   
  
Back on the other side of the desk, John spread Sebastian’s cheeks and let out a low purr at the sight. 

“Bastard…” 

“What?” Moran laughed and shook his arse in John’s face. “What’s wrong, Little Lion? Don’t like it?” 

“Now this…” John shook his head and wrapped his fingers around the small silver plug in Moran’s arse, gently pulling it out.”is definitely against dress code.” It slid out with ease and John placed it on the desk with a soft gasp. “Look at you, so open… So ready for me.” 

“Well, I have a party to get too. Don’t have much time…” Moran drawled, propping himself up on his elbows, twisting to watch John.

“Such a smart arse!” John grunted as he freed his erection from his trousers. He squeezed a generous amount of lotion onto his hands and slicked himself up. As he pushed himself into Moran they both let out a series of soft moans and curses. 

“God yes, My lion!” Moran purred as John roughly gripped his hips.

“Quite!” John hissed, slamming in hard to get his attention. “Just for that, I’m going to make you cum untouched.” John spread his legs and angled his thrusts up so he was hitting Sebastian’s prostate with each stroke.

John was quick and precise with his movements, knowing that at any moment either, or both, of them could be summoned, so it was only a few minutes later that both of them were grunting and moaning through their orgasms. As John pulled out he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the small of  Sebastian’s back while reinserting the plug.

“Wouldn’t want my cum to leak out of you and get your uniform wet now, would we?” John patted Sebastian’s arse just over the plug then stood up, stuffing himself back in his trousers. “And look at you, you’ve gone and cum all over the front of my desk!” John grabbed Sebastian’s hair and pushed him to his knees with his nose inches from his own cum. “Lick it up, then I want it…”    
  
Sebastian let out a hungry growl and did as his Captain asked, licking his own spunk off of the wooden desk, holding it on his tongue the best he could. When he was done Watson roughly pressed their mouths together and hummed happily as Moran used his tongue to push his cum into his mouth. With a devilish smirk John swallowed then kissed Sebastian. 

“Now go away, I’ve got work to do before the party!” The second Moran had his pants on John pushed him out of his office, but not before giving his arse a hard pat again, causing Moran to let out a little moan.

“Keep that in…” John whispered, just before Moran was out of earshot. 

 

* * *

 

 

The party was in full swing, there had been dancing, food, music, the nurses had all come in dressed as elves (scantily clad ones at that), singing a carol. But now John, not Captain Watson, was trying to get their attention. After trying and failing for several minutes he finally let out a huff of annoyance.

“Yes, ALRIGHT!” He shouted and stood up on the nearest table. “Oi!” he cupped his hands around his mouth for added volume, “Quite you fuckers!” With that the room fell silent and all eyes were soon on John. Someone pressed a beer into his hands and then a chorus of “Speech!” broke out.

“Fuck off!” John rolled his eyes and the room laughed. “No speech, and you should be thanking me for that! Honestly, just wanted to say thanks. Really, thank you to everyone who helped make this happen. I couldn’t have done it without your help.” John took a swig of beer then held it up in the air, finding Sebastian in the crowd. “And of course, thanks to our Colonel for allowing this little mixer.”

Someone pushed a rather intoxicated Colonel Moran up onto the table and the whole room burst into a series of hoots and hollers with half a dozen pointing to the mistletoe hanging directly over John’s head. Without waiting for further encouragement Moran roughly grabbed John’s head in his hands and passionately kissed him for the whole camp to see. He pulled away with a smirk then rather gracefully jumped off the table. John followed suit, and nodded politely when his fellow mates clapped him on the back. John grabbed Sebastian by the elbow and lead him to a quiet corner.

“I got you something…” John smiled and pulled a small box out of his pocket. With a light smile playing over his lips Moran accepted the gift and carefully opened it. Inside, on a bed of velvet was a silver lighter with a crouching tiger etched into the front. 

“I can’t get you to quit.” John smiled gently, putting a hand on Sebastian’s knee. “But I can help cut down on the matchest littering camp.” 

“John…” Sebastian leaned close and kissed John, “I love it! Here, I got you something too.” Sebastian pulled an envelope out of his breast pocket and handed it to John. He watched nervously, chewing on his lip as John tore the envelope open. John peaked inside then pulled out two slips of paper and let out a gasp.

“Passes?” John’s eyes skimmed over the papers and he blinked away a tear. In the 8 months he’d been here, he hadn’t stepped foot off the base except for a quick jaunt to town for supplies. “And… plane tickets?” John looked up at Sebastian in shock. 

“Three days, two nights… In Kabul. Just the two of us. It’s only an hour by plane. If we’re needed back here, we can get on a plane and be back here in a flash. I’ve worked out all the details.”

“Sebby… Christ!” John flung his arms around Moran’s neck and smothered him in kisses.His kisses were disturbed, however, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. John pulled himself off of Moran and cleared his throat, blinking up at the intruder. 

“I’m sorry, Sir.” Nurse Kadie blushed, and took a step back. “But you promised me a dance, and I’ve got to go on duty soon.”

“Right, Yes. Of course!” John squeezed Sebastian’s hand and stood, offering an arm to his nurse. Leaning down John stole one last kiss from Moran and flashed him a wink before he whisked his nurse away to the makeshift dance floor. 

Nearly an hour later, and only after dancing with what felt like every nurse, John excused himself and was just about to go sit down when Sebastian tapped him on the shoulder.    
  
“Have it in you for one more?” Moran took John’s hands in his and smiled hopefully at him.

“Anything for you, Seb.”  John put his hands on Moran’s shoulder and let Sebastian take the lead. Just as they started dancing the music changed from a lively holiday song to a slow sappy love song. John glanced over at the DJ, who just smirked knowingly at him, which made John flip him off and laugh.

“Planned?” Moran chuckled at the change in music.

“Apparently.” 

“I suppose this means they all know.”

“Well, you did in fact snog me for all to see.” John teased as they began to slow dance together.

“Mmm… it was a good snog too.” 

“Yes, it was.” John agreed. “When do we leave?”

“0900, if you can be ready by then.”

“Are you kidding? I can be ready in an hour!” John leaned his head against Sebastian’s chest and let out a happy sigh. Moran returned the show of affection by wrapping his arms around John and kissing the top of his head.

“Good…” 

John and Sebastian were the last to leave the party. Everyone had helped clean up, and there had been an unanimous decision to leave the decorations up for a few days. As they left the Mess Hall, Moran flicked off the lights and hooked his arm through John’s. 

“Thank you John.” He kissed John’s cheek then together they hurried off in the direction of their hut. “It’s so easy here… to forget we’re all still human. We’ve all grown so used to the blood and gore of war… This party reminded us it’s okay to enjoy life.”  John nodded then looked up at Moran as they walked.

“You know what else I’d enjoy?” He placed a hand directly over Moran’s arse and squeezed. “To find out if you still have that plug in.”    
  
“Catch me, and you’ll find out!” Moran laughed and ran off as fast as his legs would take him. 


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A giant thank you goes out to my friend Pat who helped me out with the smut. She did Sebastian's bit and I did John's bit. It really helped give the smut some life, I think.
> 
> So, thank you from the bottom of my heart!!! I hope we do it again soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be smut!

 

The plane was dirty, dusty, stained, the seats were held together with duct tape, but John loved it. For the first time in eight months he was wearing shorts, a soft cotton t-shirt and sandals! Sebastian laughed at his excited partner and leaned over the armrest to kiss him on the side of his head.

“If you like this, John,” Sebastian teased, “wait until you see our rooms.” 

“Don’t care, Seb!” John grinned over at him. “Keep in mind that I’ve lived in a small shack for the past eight months! With another man!” John winked then went back to looking out the dirty window at the tan landscape below. “What do you think it’ll be like? Seeing England again?”

“Orgasmic…” Sebastian whispered thoughtfully.

“Yeah…” John agreed then forced himself to push aside all thoughts of home. 

An hour later found them stepping out of the small airport in Kabul.Sebastian scanned the bustling street and gave a wave when he saw who he was looking for.

“This way, John.” Sebastian tapped John on the shoulder and pointed. “Friend of mine, became a war reporter once he was discharged. Funny, how we find this lifestyle normal after a while. Most of us find it difficult to return to civilian life.” 

“Chris!” Sebastian called out as they drew closer. “Good to see you, mate!” he clapped his friend on the shoulder and rolled his eyes when the man began to salute. “Not your CO anymore.” Sebastian motioned towards John, “This is Captain John Watson, He’s our chief assistant surgeon. Granted, he’s our only surgeon.

“Pleasure!” Chris shook John’s hand and grinned. “Keeping in trouble, I gather?” 

“Trying too.” John laughed, returning the handshake.

“Just what I like to hear.” Chris took their bags and tossed them into the back of a rusty SUV. “You’ll be staying with me in the fun house. It’s loud, full of drunks, but it’s safe, beds are usually free of bugs, and the water is sometimes hot.” Chris flashed them both an award winning smile and jumped into the driver's seat. 

“Sounds like heaven!” John grinned back and climbed into the back. “Seb!” John groaned, suddenly starving, “real food!” 

“Seb?” Chris raised an amused eyebrow at the Colonel. “I take it you two are more than friends.” 

“Very observant.” Sebastian laughed, twisting around to smile at John. “John’s more than just my right hand… And God, yes! Food, real… non military food. Chris, I demand food, ASAP!” Sebastian sat back in his seat and licked his lips at the idea.

“Soon as you two are settled, I’ll take you out. Drinks are on me tonight! Sure as hell don’t miss the food.” Chris scrunched up his face and made a gagging noise. “Hope you two like grains. Food here is mainly rice, maize, and fruit. But god to these people know how to prepare it!”

“Mmm, I like him already.” John grinned, then watched as the city flew past. 

The fun house proved to be little more than a hovel just off the beaten path filled to capacity with reporters from all over the world, and despite the messy and cluttered main room, the rest of the building was nearly spotless. John and Sebastian’s room was little more than a small space with two beds and a single wardrobe. John dropped his bag just inside the door and flopped onto one of the beds, letting out a loud moan.

“Real beds!” John rolled, and kicked, and buried his face against the mattress, before sitting up and fixing his hair. “Bloody hell, you’re going to have to arrest me to get me to go back to camp.

“Nonsense, you’ll go back when I leave. You’d miss this too much.” Sebastian pointed towards his crotch and winked, holding a hand out for John. “Now come on, the longer we waste here, the longer it is until we can eat.

 

* * *

 

 

“Get over here!” John growled, pulling Sebastian up the stairs and into their room. They were laughing, Seb was singing an old sea jaunty, and they were both drunk. Very drunk.

Once they were through the door, Sebastian pressed his partner up against it before kissing him roughly. Rolling his hips against John's, the blond made it clear what he wanted from the other man. Even though his movements very sloppy due to the alcohol, he somehow managed to slide his hands under the layers of clothes to touch the soft and hot skin of the smaller man. 

“Bed?” John whispered between hard bites to Sebastian’s neck, even as the taller man began tearing at his clothes. “Guess not…” John smirked and twisted, using his size to slip out of Sebastian’s arms and moved behind his lover. John then kicked Sebastian’s legs open and pressed him against the cold cement wall. “Here it is then… Why are you wearing so fucking much? It’s hotter than hell in here!” 

“Different reasons really. After all this time I'm used to the weather and you know how much I love to tease you.” The taller man purred darkly and rolled his hips against John's teasingly. While the man was distracted by the short burst of pleasure coursing through him, Sebastian used the chance to turn them around again to pin his lover against the wall properly this time. Holding his hands above his head, the blond immediately went for the doctor's vulnerable throat, sucking and biting the skin to form possessive marks everywhere. 

“Bloody hell…” Moaning John’s eyes suddenly open wide and he tries to push Sebastian off. “Bastard! We’re only here for three days… Don’t mark me above the collar…” Despite his complaining John was secretly pleased, he and Seb had talked about this, about what they’d like to do to each other, and now that they were given the chance his heart was beating wildly in his chest. Without thinking John tilted his neck sideways and began rolling his hips up against Seb’s groaning when their trapped erections pressed together. 

“Then we should make the most out of it.” Sebastian growled lowly and pulled the other man's shirt over his head to kiss down his body sloppily. Latching onto one nipple, he began to suck and bite it eagerly while his hands were already occupied with helping his partner lose the rest of his clothes. When he felt John tug on his clothes however, the blond only pulled away for a short moment to get rid of his own top and pressed their bare chests back together while he continued to explore the doctor's mouth. 

“Fuck…” John cursed and dragged his nails down Sebastian’s back leaving red welts in their wake. He pushed his hips up hard against Sebastian’s solid body and kept them there, wanting to be connected as much as was possible. John thrust his tongue deep inside Sebastian’s mouth and moaned as his lover pinched both nipes while biting down hard on his tongue. 

Sebastian hissed lowly at the pain and digged his hands deeper into the smaller man's hips where he was holding him. Sucking on John's tongue, he suddenly pulled back and turned them around to press his partner against the hard wall. The blond grinned darkly at the sight and slapped the doctor's arse hard before he spread his cheeks and let himself fall to his knees. He didn't plan on preparing John properly but he wanted to make him beg before they would even start so without a second thought he licked over the other man's opening and pressed the tip of his tongue inside. 

John’s eyes grew wide and he gasped against the cold wall. Sebastian had always warned him, that someday, without any warning, he’d show him what a good rimming felt like. And now, here he was, drunk, on leave… with Sebastian’s tongue pressing inside him. He rested his forehead against the wall and let out a low keen, a beg.    
  
“Seb… Tiger.. more, god…” John rocked his hips back, sticking his arse out with his back arched and his hands pressed against the wall. “Bloody hell!” he bit his lip and groaned when Seb started to flick his tongue around, it felt like heaven, and he couldn’t get enough. 

Sebastian grinned slightly against the skin and continued to tease his partner mercilessly. There was nothing better in this world than a vocal John who was willing to scream out his pleasure for him. Pulling back a bit, he blew against the wet entrance teasingly before he pushed his tongue deep inside again. To be honest, the blond had never thought that John would taste so good and he just wanted to keep going until he frowned in the scent and taste of his lover. Feeling his erection pulse between his legs brought him back and he slowly pulled away to stand up and slap John's backside again. 

“Be ready, my soldier.” Sebastian barked in his commanding voice before thrusting deep inside of the doctor's tight entrance. 

“Come on, tiger!” John purred, hoping to both encourage and annoy Sebastian. He was not disappointed. Sebastian thrust in, leaving John speechlessly moaning his delight at being filled so suddenly. “Fuck!”  John managed to growl, his nails sliding against the smooth concrete wall as Sebastian grabbed his hips firmly in his strong hands, tight enough to bruise. Sebastian didn’t wait for John’s body to adjust to the intrusion, instead he began pounding hard and fast. 

  
“Fuck yes, Tiger!” John shouted, trying to rock back against his lover, but Sebastian held him still and uttered a low warning growl.

Sebastian couldn't help but grin darkly whenever he made the other man shout out his pleasure. Holding his hips tightly, he shifted his own just a bit to push deeper inside of John and hit his prostate. The blond knew how riled up they both already were so he let one hand slide around the smaller man's hips and gripped the base of his cock tightly while he pressed himself against the doctor and let his other hand slide up to wrap around John's throat, squeezing it hard enough to block any airflow. 

“I could kill you right now. Just with a quick move and you know it. Does that turn you on? The danger coming from me?” He whispered huskily while keeping up the pace of his thrusts. 

“God…” John gasped, his eyes watering and his lungs burning for air. But he didn’t dare fight or pull away, no he liked this too much. He liked Sebastian having power over him in a way that no other human had been allowed. “Seb…” John huffed and tried to rock back against Sebastian.

John’s cock twitched and he knew without looking down it was leaking. Sebastian held John firmly against the wall, the only space between John and the concrete was the space Seb had made for his hand, which was pumping firmly over his cock. 

“Yes, dearest?” The blond murmured innocently while he continued to pound against John's prostate, making him moan and scream breathlessly. Those beautiful sounds which Sebastian could listen to all day long. Losing his grip around the doctor's throat a bit, he licked along his neck teasingly and nibbled on his ear. 

John shuddered, feeling his gut tighten. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer if things kept up like they were, but he wasn’t done with Sebastian yet. Not now, not when he was finally free to be as loud as he wanted. (Sex on base was always quiet and rushed, knowing that at any moment either of them could be called upon.) So, with a sudden burst of energy John pushed Sebastian hard, kicking him away, and pushed him hard and fast against the far wall. John buried his head against Sebastian’s neck and bit down hard where his shoulder and neck were joined, drawing blood. 

“No rush, Seb… slow down.” John purred happily as he began to mouth along Sebastian’s chest.

Sebastian growled in surprise when he was suddenly pushed away and slid out of his partner. Glaring slightly, his features relaxed a bit and he moaned at John's eager touch. 

“No rush? I guess you're right. That also means that I can come as often as I want.” He purred darkly and pushed the smaller man down on his knees before pressing his cock between the man's lips. 

“Make me come and I promise that I'll eat you out until I can go again.” The Colonel whispered lowly before he started to buck his hips eagerly into the doctor's mouth. 

“Mmmm…” John hummed as his lips wrapped around the thick tip of Sebastian’s cock. Slightly apprehensive, as he’d never sucked a cock after it had been in his arse, John cautiously sucked Sebastian’s length into his mouth, quickly forgetting however, where it just was. It wasn’t long before John’s mouth was bobbing up and down, saliva dripping out of his mouth and pooling up at the floor between his knees. Sebastian was practically purring, one long continuous groan that made John’s stomach flutter. John brought up one of his hands to tease Sebastian’s balls and jumped, startled, when Sebastian roared. 

With John's skilled mouth working his already sensitive shaft and his teasing it didn't take him very long until the blond man came. Roaring in pleasure, he spilled down his partner's throat and road out his orgasm with a few more lazy thrusts. Once he caught his breath, he grinned down at the smaller man and roughly pushed him down on the floor completely with his boot clad foot. 

“Be a good boy and turn around for me so I can eat you out just like I promised.” The taller man purred darkly and as soon as John complied he knelt down behind him. Spreading his cheeks, Sebastian licked his lips before he started to tease the other man's entrance again. 

The floor was hard, and cold, but John didn’t care. John propped himself up on his hands and knees and uttered a long drawn out moan as Sebastian’s tongue once again breached him. As the warm damp muscle began to move in slow circles, one of Seb’s large hands wrapped around the base of John’s cock. Seb didn’t move his hand, instead he began squeezing his fist in slow pulses that drove John wild.

“Fucking… HELL!” John cried out, rocking back against Sebastian’s mouth. “That… Ah… Seb…” John groaned, his head dipping between his shoulders, hanging limply as he was ravished by his lover. “More, Tiger… make me cum!” He was begging now, his voice coming in hard rasping gasps as his body trembled against the onslaught of pleasure. 

Sebastian slowly pulled away to answer his partner. 

“But, my little lion, that wouldn't be any fun if I would just do it like that. Tell your Colonel why I should let you come.” He whispered teasingly while his hot breath teased John's quivering entrance. Chuckling darkly, he slapped the doctor again before continuing his earlier movements but squeezing around the other man's base to prevent him from coming. 

“Seb…” John whined, rocking his hips up against nothing but air as he tried to get Sebastian to continue. “Please? God damnit! I haven’t fucking cum in almost 24 hours! And if you don’t hurry the fuck up I’m going to turn you around and fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit for a week!” Sebastian growled his consent and John nearly cried in relief as Sebastian’s hand slid firmly down the length of his shaft. 

“Blimey!” John shouted at the top of his lungs as Sebastian slipped a finger past his tongue and pressed the pad against his prostate. “Sebastian!!!”John’s shout echoed against the hard walls and he fell forward, boneless into a pile as his oragsm ripped throuh him. As his vision cleared, and his hearing became less muffled, he heard Sebastian chuckle from somewhere behind him. 

“Bloody hell, Seb…” John pulled himself back up onto his knees and sat up. Sebastian was already on the bed, smoking a cigarette and blowing the smoke out of the partially open window. 

“C’mere, John…” Sebastian stretched out and patted the spot next to him on the bed. 

“Twist my arm, will you?” John smiled and climbed up onto the bed, immediately curling up against Sebastian’s chest. His head was still swimming slightly, and John knew that if they both didn’t drink some water soon they’d both wake up with a nasty hangover in the morning. As if reading John’s mind Sebastian handed  John a half empty water bottle and winked at him.

“Mm, ta.” John drank the water in one go and tossed the bottle aside then burrowed under the blanket. 

“What would you like to do tomorrow, John?” Sebastian asked as he snuffed out his cigarette. 

“Sleep in. And eat, and sleep some more… Could spend a whole day in bed, eating, and I wouldn’t regret it.” 

“Yeah, same here.” Sebastian laughed and wrapped his arms around John’s shoulders. “Feels good, having a real bed.” 

“God yes…” John moaned and for the first time in ages stretched out without risk of falling off the cot. “Goodnight, Seb. Luv you…” John yawned and closed his eyes.

“Love you too, lion.” 


End file.
